It's All Otto's Fault
by Rabidmoose
Summary: Everything that happens is Otto's fault. Features lots of Twister, Reggie, and Sam too.


Disclaimer: why on earth would I want to own Rocket Power?

It's All Otto's Fault

One day Otto decided to go surfing even though he was grounded for three weeks after he crashed into a crippled blind old man while skate boarding recklessly and yelling about how totally cool he was. Raymundo was busy yapping on the phone and Tito was busy telling the stove one of his 'ancient Hawaiian' crap stories so Otto had no problem sneaking out of the shore shack and running down to the beach where he met up with Reggie, who is smart sometimes but mostly not, Twister, who is an idiot and should flunk out of school soon, and Sam, who is a lot smarter than the rest of them but stupid for hanging out with them all the time.

Otto: "Dude, let's go surfing rip it up dude man bro sis cuz."

Reggie: "Aren't you grounded Otto?"

Otto: "Dude, no one can ground the totally famous popular me since I totally tubular rule dude man bro."

Twister: "yeah. Otto. Rules. Duh."

Sam: "Can you speak English please?"

Twister: "Dude you suck."

Otto: "Dude man bro dude man bro dude you are a loser and I am the best person on this planet."

Just then a new student from the prep school next to the public school Otto and the others go to, since Raymundo is so freaking poor, came up to the loser gang and talked to them.

Prep Student (PS): "I've been watching you for a while now."

Otto: "Haha. That just proves how totally cool I am."

PS: "No, I just wanted to tell you how dumb ya'll are."

Twister: "Durr…I'm not dumb…durrrr…even though I flunked every test I had for the last two years."

Otto: "How can a person like _me_ be dumb? I'm too cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool."

Reggie: "Well, we do do stupid things all the time but I'm not dumb."

Sam: "I'm pretty sure I'm not dumb."

PS: "Otto, you act like you're the king of the world but you're really a jerk. You think you're the best at everything but you truly suck. You have no respect for anyone or anything and you are totally self-absorbed. You suck at school and I predict you will end up working as a janitor because you spend all your time blowing off school work and homework and doing dumb pointless sports all the time. You always act without thinking first, idiot. Twister, you are an idiot. Plain and simple. Any two-year-old is smarter than you. You are even stupider than Otto. You like to pick on people who you think are "less cool" than you are, but the truth is, you're a retard. Reggie, you seemed okay at first, but you tend to blow off responsibilities and you suck. Sam, you are smart, but sorry, you're an idiot for hanging out with these losers."

Otto: "Dude. Why should we listen to you?"

PS: "I'm a LOT smarter than you are."

Otto: "I don't have to put up with this. Let's go surf."

Twister: "Dude, there aint any waves out there."

Sam: "Let's go surf where all the big boats go."

Reggie: "Yeah!"  
PS: "I don't think that's a good idea. You could get hurt or even killed."

Otto: "Dude. I am king! And I say it's a good idea! And you better agree with me or you won't be cool!"

Twister: "Durrr…I agree."

Reggie: "Well if there are big waves then count me in."

Sam: "I'll go along too."

So Otto and the others went to the canal where the huge boats come in and out of the city. The Prep Student followed them just to watch how dumb they are. Otto and the others got into the water and started to surf. Just then a huge cruise ship pulled into the canal and smashed into Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam, killing them instantly. PS told Raymundo and Tito that Otto and his idiot friends were dead, and Tito had a heart attack. Since he was so faaaaaaaat, he died instantly. Raymundo jumped on Tito's blubbery stomach and catapulted himself through the air to the canal. 

There, he leapt into the water and started to pull the kids' dead bodies onto land, but then another cruise ship came and killed Raymundo too. Everyone was not sad, but they were happy. Now old crippled men wouldn't be run over by idiot kids. PS wrote a report of the incident and sent it to newspapers and got lots of replies, most of them agreeing that it was all Otto's fault.


End file.
